The Glory Of Love
by Sharona1981
Summary: A simple oneshot, celebrating my soon to-depart favourite soap couple, Chryed. They will be missed...


**The Glory Of Love**

**As Syed and Christian's departure looms, I wanted to write this little oneshot to bid them farewell. Chryed will remain my favourite soap couple-I've laughed and cried along with them, and went along on the rollercoaster ride that was their story. I want to wish the wonderfully talented Johnny Partridge and Marc Elliott the very best-and hope they return to Albert Square one day. **

**Inspired by the song 'The Glory Of Love' by Peter Cetera. Contains lyrics from the same. There's barely a mention of Amira, mainly because I hate her, lol. And they never had Yasmin-I simply couldn't fit her into the story. **

'_Tonight, it's very clear, as we're both lying here,_

_There's so many things I wanna say-_

_I will always love you, _

_I would never leave you alone…'_

Christian regrets few things in his life. He's spent much of his existence stumbling through situations with barely a wink and a flourish, heedless of how much others may be hurting.

He is still genuinely sorry, however, for hurting his sister in the past. Trying to steal Jane's then-husband David was, even for _him,_ a monumentally stupid, selfish thing to do. He's only grateful that she forgave him.

Other than that, though, he really has no regrets.

And, despite all the pain and heartache and confusion it has caused, he most certainly does _not _regret marrying Syed.

After everything they've been through to even be together, it would be crazy to walk away, no matter how tempted he has been in the past, and may be in the future.

Yes, Sy has been stupid and pigheaded, and completely clueless when it comes to money-but what he also is, is Christian's _husband_. And he _loves _him.

He always will…

/

'_Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret-_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying. _

_I don't wanna lose you,_

_I could never make it alone…'_

Syed sometimes wonders how he got so lucky. After he's broken Christian's heart so many times, he still comes back. Still holds him and tells him how wonderful he is.

Wonderful…even though Syed has managed to get into debt up to his eyeballs. Even though he ruined their own _wedding _with his gross stupidity, almost left him. It would be funny, if it wasn't so horrendous.

True, he almost lost his family because of his love for Christian, but that sacrifice seems so trivial now, in light of his husband's unswerving, unshakeable loyalty and devotion.

Syed knows that his life would be intolerable without Christian-which is why he's going to America with him, to start over.

Losing his soulmate would be the end of him…

/

'_I am a man who will fight for your honour,_

_And I'll be the hero you're dreaming of._

_We'll live forever, knowing together_

_That we did it all for the glory of love…'_

They haven't had the most auspicious of beginnings, Christian knows that. Sneaking around behind Amira's back, falling in love over the pots and pans at Masala Queen. Fighting with Sy every step of the way, trying to get him to come clean, to stop living a lie. Initially, to no avail.

Christian remembers the unbearable pain of losing Sy to Amira, to what he knew was a sham marriage. Remembers breaking down in Jane's arms, feeling so helpless and heartbroken.

And he remembers finally getting his man. Yes, he forced Sy's hand, but he had to. Their love was too strong to be denied. Eventually, even his family saw that.

He has fought for Sy for so long-and he will continue to do so, because it's worth it. Because if Syed wants Christian to be his Superman, he will. Every time…

/

'_You keep me standing tall, you help me through it all-_

_I'm always strong when you're beside me._

_I have always needed you,_

_I could never make it alone…'_

'_**I think you're Superman…'**_

Of course, Syed recalls saying those words, after Christian was assaulted and became agoraphobic, afraid to even step outside. He said them because he believed them to be true-and they remain so now.

Christian, to him, has always been the stronger of the two of them. Even when he's at his most vulnerable, he is the unbreakable foundation of their often tumultuous relationship, the anchor that helps to keep Syed grounded.

Without Christian, he would be hopelessly adrift by now…

'/

_Like a knight in shining armour, from a long time ago,_

_Just in time I will seize the day-_

_Take you to my castle far away…'_

Once upon a time, Christian Clarke would have scoffed at the notion of true love and a fairytale romance. True, he still scoffs at the notion of fairytales-whatever marriage to Sy is like, it certainly does _not_ resemble a fairytale. However, he knows for certain now that true love _does_ exist, that he has found it in Syed Masood.

Because despite the ups and downs, the heartache and hurt, he still cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with Sy…

And he knows that his beautiful, silly, gentle amazing hubby feels exactly the same way.

'_We did it all for love…'_

**The End.**

**I'll miss Syed and Christian, I really will. **** Please R&R! Ellen. **


End file.
